Misunderstandings
by RefinedOrderlySincereElegant
Summary: Do you know the different defintions of the word Platonic? Ron doesn't, and it causes quite a few misunderstandings. Not the best summary, I know. Rating to be safe. RonHermione with some HarryGinny sprinkled in. HBP spoilers.
1. The Initial Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse or anything inside of it. I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on. JK Rowling owns all. In a way, she even owns this computer since I'm HP obsessed and go on all sorts of fansites and things.**

**AN: I personally don't like this peice very much, but my cousin seems to think it's hilarious so, against my better judgement, here it is. Constructive criticism would be nice, but so would any criticism since then I can wave it in my cousin's face and say "HA! I _told_ you it was awful!"**

* * *

1.) The Initial Misunderstanding 

"I knew you liked him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Keep it down, Gin!" Hermione said, glancing worriedly door.

"Oh, no one's going to hear me," Ginny said, waving her hand dismissively.

"They could," Hermione said, "with so many people barging up and down the stairs."

"Oh, there all to busy with the wedding to hear anything I care to delightfully exclaim," Ginny said.

"Speaking of, don't you think that maybe we should be helping out?" Hermione said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ginny said. "You aren't getting out of here that easily!"

"Seriously, though, we really should be down there, they'll—"

"They aren't going to miss us," Ginny said.

"But, Ginny, you're one of the bridesmaids, surely you'll—"

"That's not important," Ginny said. "What's important is that you like Ron."

"And I've admitted it," Hermione said, blushing, "so, there's nothing more to say."

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny said. "That's only the start; there is a world of things left to say!"

Hermione sighed and looked out the window; it had a lovely view of where the wedding was to be held.

"You aren't, by any chance, thinking about your own wedding, are you?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"Oh, stop smirking, Ginny, I was not," Hermione said, but her blush gave it away.

"You can have yours here, since you'll be marrying a Weasley," Ginny said.

"Well, it is the Platonic ideal for a wedding," Hermione said.

She had a sort-of dreamy, far away look in her eye.

"Isn't Platonic when a guy and girl are just friends?" Ginny said. "How can a wedding be Platonic?"

"It also means the perfect example of something," Hermione said.

"Like you and Harry's relationship is Platonic...in both senses of the word, actually," Ginny said.

Ginny had been bringing Harry up in their conversations more and more lately, making it very clear that she thought Hermione knew something about Harry she wasn't telling. Hermione couldn't tell Ginny about the Horcruxes and felt bad about it, but was rather annoyed by Ginny's continuous stream of not-so-subtle hints.

"Harry and I don't have a Platonic relationship," she said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's not perfect," she continued quickly. "What with the war, and the thing with you, he hasn't been talking to anyone much lately, and I'm no exception." She strongly emphasized this last part, hoping to get the message across.

-:-

Ron was walking down the stairs when he heard as sentence that stopped him cold.

"Harry and I don't have a Platonic relationship."

_That's Hermione's voice!_ He thought, _But...but...her and Harry? It can't be!_

He pressed his ear up to the door, Hermione had started talking again.

"I mean, it's not perfect," she said.

_No, duh, it's not perfect!_ Ron said. _What about me? What about Ginny? Ginny won't be happy about this. Plus Harry likes Ginny, so he can't like Hermione._

"What with the war—"

_Yea, _Ron thought, _I mean, even if Harry liked her this is not time for them to start a romance...though, maybe that's all the more reason to start a romance, because we could all die at anytime...but the important thing is, Hermione doesn't think it's any time to start a romance, so they can't start a romance now. Yeah._

"—and the thing with you—"

_No, duh, the thing with Ginny! _Ron thought, _Hermione, smartest witch of her age, can't actually think that Ginny would be okay with this even if Harry did like Hermione. And, what's that rule, never go out with someone your mate has dated? Relationships may come and go, but good friends are forever or some junk like that..._

"—he hasn't been talking to anyone much lately, and I'm no exception."

_Hey, yea, _Ron thought._ I mean, you can't have a relationship without communication right, isn't that what mum is always saying? So, even if somehow all the other problems disappeared, Harry isn't talking much now, so they can't start a thing right now!_

"I understand—"

_That's Ginny's voice! _Ron thought. _But...but...how can she possibly be so calm?_

"—I expected as much—"

_Expected as much? _Ron thought. _Has it been dreadfully obvious? How did I miss this?_

"—I still think you know _something_ you're not telling me, though—"

_What else could there possibly be? _Ron thought. _Oh, yea, the thing about the Horcruxes, it's almost funny how I've been thinking about almost nothing but them for the past month at least and now they slipped my mind..._

"—On to more important matters though, are you going to make your move at the wedding reception tonight?"

_Move? _Ron thought. _What move? She can't make a move on Harry tonight, can she? What about me? What about the thing with Ginny—okay, so Ginny isn't really acting like she minds that much...but Harry still likes _her_, I'm sure he does. I'm pretty sure, anyway...plus, what about the war! Hermione said herself that with the war going on she doesn't want to start a romance, maybe not in as many words, but...and he's not even talking to anyone! There are far too many problems; they couldn't work it out..._

"Move?" Hermione said. "Wh-what move?"

"Hermione you're in love!" Ginny said. "With the wizarding world at war you can't waste any time!"

_WHAT? _Ron thought. _What about ME? Wait—did she say LOVE? They can't be in love...Harry doesn't even like her back...does he? But even if he does, and even though Ginny thinks that they should get together in the midst of war, Hermione doesn't, she said so...and Harry barely TALKS anymore, they can't work it out, they just CAN'T!_

"I suppose you're right, Gin—"

_WHAT? _Ron thought. _But, what about me? And what about the fact that Harry doesn't like her and doesn't even talk anymore, they can't get around that, there's no chance..._

"—But, what if this is the last thing Harry needs right now? I mean—"

"Hermione, he'll be ecstatic, trust me!"

_Wh-what?_ Ron thought. _Harry can't like her too? When did THAT happen? Why didn't anyone tell me?_

"I don't know, Gin..."

"I do," Ginny said, "You have to tell Ron."

"Ron doesn't really have to know..."

_WHAT? _Ron thought. _What does she mean I don't have to know? Of course I have to know! What, does she think they can have a relationship behind my back?_

"Of course Ron needs to know!" Ginny exclaimed.

_I always liked her_, Ron thought.

"I don't know...maybe I should get a second opinion," Hermione said.

"Like who?" Ginny said.

"Maybe I'll talk to Harry about it," Hermione said. "Make sure this won't ruin everything, then, if he thinks it's a good idea, I suppose I could consider telling Ron..."

_SHE SUPPOSES SHE COULD CONSIDER IT? _Ron thought. _She really thinks they can just sneak around behind my back and not tell me? And what about that, why is it she's not going to tell me?_

"It's settled, then," Ginny said happily. "You'll tell Harry tonight at the wedding reception, and when he tells you that you're being ridiculous to not tell Ron, you'll know I'm right."

"Fine, now let's go down there and help out, I'm starting to feel pretty guilty," Hermione said.

Ron dashed up the stairs.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! That wasn't too painful, was it? Was it? Please reveiw and tell me so! For those of you who don't like to reveiw, I have proposal for you. Rate this fic on a scale from 1-10, 1 being atrocious and 10 being a literary masterpeice, and submit a reveiw with the number. You don't have to write anything else if you don'w want to. Just one digit (or two, if for some strange reason, you give it a ten) and your done. Please? I'd really appreciate it! For those of you who don't mind reveiwing, I'd love some constructive criticism. Praise is also nice, of course, but I won't get my hopes up as I don't think this peice is that good, especially this chapter since nothing much happens...should I even really continue, though? What do you think? Reveiw!**


	2. The Second Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns many, many things, including the Potterverse. I barely own anything. And you know what I ESPECIALLY don't own? Anything worth suing me for.**

**AN: Do I need another disclaimer when I had one in the first chapter? Well, it's there, just in case. Anyway, here it is. Chapter two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I really appreciate it! And, to anyone reading this, assuming that you are able to stomach it long enough to get to the end of the chapter, review, please!**

* * *

2.) The Second Misunderstanding

"Hermione, you can't keep putting this off, you need to tell Ron, if you must tell Harry first, go find him and tell him now!" Ginny said.

"I haven't been avoiding anything; I just haven't been able to talk to Harry all day—"

"Because you've been avoiding him _and_ Ron!" Ginny said. "Well, you're not getting out of this! I won't see you waste a chance at happiness. Stay right here, I'm going and getting Harry to bring him here. _Don't move_."

She left before Hermione could object.

_Easy for her to say, she didn't have to tell Harry, he just up and kissed her…oh_¸ she thought.

Suddenly Ginny's determination to get her and Ron together made much more since. How pathetic she must seem to Ginny, who would do anything to get Harry back, and she can't even admit she likes Ron to his face!

Meanwhile, Ginny was making her way through the crowd looking so fiercely determined people were leaping out of her way. She found Harry in a secluded corner of the tent. She grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face her.

"Weneed to talk," she said.

"Wh-what?" he said.

She wasn't paying attention to him though, but looking around the reception.

"She'll probably notice if we leave…but we'll look too inconspicuous standing here talking…come on, let's dance," she pulled him onto the dance floor, turned him around roughly, through her arms around his neck, and began moving to the music. "Hermione's in love with Ron."

"You've just now figured that out?" Harry said, putting his hands on her waist.

"Of course not," she said. "But she's just admitted it."

"She did?" he said, surprised.

"Yes, but I can't persuade her to tell him," she said. "She keeps coming up with excuses, I've managed to shoot down most of them, and now the only one she's left with is that she's afraid it'll make you uncomfortable. Will it?"

"What?" he said.

"If they got together would you be uncomfortable?" she asked.

"No, I want them to get together…"

"But?" she said.

"There's no but," he said.

"Yes there is, you trailed of uncertainly, that implies that in your mind you've added a 'but' even if you won't out loud," she said. "Harry, you can tell me anything. Let me rephrase that...you are _going_ to tell me _everything_."

He sighed, "I do want them together, I do. But, I can't help thinking, if they were to break up—"

"Oh, is that all you're worried about?" she said. "They won't break up. They love each other too much."

"How can you be sure?" he asked. "I mean, with the way they fight—"

"Ron and Hermione are complete opposites with identical traits of pig-head stubbornness and sensitive pride, from the day they met world war three was inevitable," she said. "But they're so incredibly in love that you can feel it radiating from them."

"You can?" he said.

"Well, not quite, and it would be creepy if you could," she said. "But, my point is, their feelings are too strong for it not to work out. Even if they somehow had some kind-of huge fight and broke up they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other for long, they couldn't survive knowing the other was out there but they weren't together by choice. Besides, they're meant to be."

"Meant to be?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she said. "Don't you believe in meant to be's?"

"Well, I don't know—"

"I mean if two people really love each other and would do anything to be together then it has to work out, doesn't it?" she said. "Even if you go through hard times, even if you have to spend some time apart and odds are against you, if it's what you want, what you want more then anything in the world, you just have to believe it will work out in the end, because you're meant to be."

Somehow Harry didn't think they were talking about Ron and Hermione anymore. He was getting uncomfortable, he needed to say something, anything to steer the conversation in a different direction…

"Okay, but what if they do get together and they get like Bill and Fleur and become utterly impossible to stand?" he said.

She smiled, "We won't let that happen."

"Will we be able to stop it?" he said.

"Of course," she said. "We just have to head it off before it gets going. Anything that looks like a danger sign we'll put an end to right away. I think shouts of 'Gross!' and 'Get a room, you two!' should suffice. And, if all that doesn't work, comparing them to Bill and Fleur to their faces should do nicely, or at least gross them out enough to stop them for the time being." Her face got serious. "They won't leave us out, and they won't get all mushy. Can you really imagine Ron being mushy? Or Hermione?"

"I guess not," Harry said.

"Good, now you need to encourage Hermione to tell Ron her feelings," Ginny said. "It's time you started talking again."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you've barely talked to anyone since you got here, and according to Ron and Hermione, you were barely talking at your uncle's house either," she said.

"Oh…" he said. "I didn't mean to, I've just had a lot on my mind is all."

"Like what?" she said.

"Oh, things…" he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Things you aren't going to tell me about no matter how much I beg and plead?" she said.

"Sorry, Gin, but—"

"No, no, I understand," she said with a sigh, "I understand."

"I really am sorry—"

"I know you are but that doesn't change the fact that…that doesn't change anything," she said.

They fell into silence.

"Harry?" Ginny said eventually.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I love you," she said.

"Wh-what?" he said. "G-G-Ginny—"

"I know, I know," she said. "We can't be together right now, but I just want you to know, I'll always wait for you. Always."

"Ginny, I—"

"Don't say anything," she said. "I just wanted you to know. So, for now, can we at least still be friends?"

"Of course," he said.

"Good, now go talk to Hermione," she said.

-:-

Ron saw Harry and Ginny dancing, but, because of the crowd it wasn't until he was just a few feet away from them.

_If they're dancing, then there's still hope, then…isn't there?_ He thought.

He moved closer to them him, to try and hear what they were saying.

"—still be friends?" Ginny was saying.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Good, now go talk to Hermione," Ginny said.

Ron got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_It's really over between them then,_ he thought,_ and Harry really does like Hermione!_

**

* * *

****AN: Sorry for all the HGness, was it absolute torture? Was it maybe, possibly, not so bad? Review, please! And, the same deal as last time for those who don't like to review. Just one number between 1 and 10, 1 being atrocious, 10 being amazing, and that's all you have to say in your review, that's all I need to know! But if you _want_ to say more, I'm not going to complain. Constructive criticism is welcome! **


	3. Further Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. If I was JK Rowling and JK Rowling was me then I would own the Harry Potter series except that if I was JK Rowling I never would have thought of Harry Potter and if JK Rowling was me she would have so I would own Harry Potter instead of JK Rowling only I would _be_ JK Rowling, so I still wouldn't own it, because JK Rowling, who would be me, wouldn't own it, because I would own it but I wouldn't be me so I wouldn't since the me that owned it would be the me that was JK Rowling and the me that was JK Rowling wouldn't own it since that would be me. So, as you can plainly see, even in my wildest and most complicated fantasies Harry Potter isn't mine. A monumental headache usually is, though.**

**AN: This chapter took a lot of work. Way more then the first two. I could go into all the reasons why but we would be here all day if I did. But if you would be so kind to review and tell me if all the work was worth it when you're done reading, I'd really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

3.) Further misunderstandings

Ron was planning to leave the reception but then he saw Harry heading in Hermione's direction something inside him snapped. He turned around and started making his way over to them, trying to justify it in his head as he went.

_I'm not going to try and keep them from getting together, _he tried to convince himself. _Definitely not. Why would I? I don't care if they get together. Sure, I kind-of like Hermione…but it's not like I'm in love with her or anything! Really, they can do whatever they want, see if I care! I'm not going to try and stop them, I just...I just want her to tell me about it first, that's all. I mean, she really should tell me! I have every right to know, they are my best mates! They can't keep something like this from me! I mean, if they start dating it will certainly affect me. Not that I'd mind, or anything, I'd be fine with it...eventually...I mean, it's not going to break my heart or anything, I'll get over it! But it will still affect me, so they should definitely tell me! I deserve to at least know! In fact, they should be asking for my blessing, at the very least! This will change everything, after all, so, she should at least tell me! What, does she think they can just sneak around behind my back and I'll never find out? And why shouldn't I find out? Why is it that she's so hesitant to let me know? What's the big deal? We're mates, aren't we? I deserve to know, it's my right! If they really care about each other…if they really want to be together...I'mnot going to try and stop them. They can do whatever they want. But, they need to tell me first, that's all. I'm not going to try and keep them from getting together…_

-:-

Hermione was just starting to hope that Ginny wouldn't be able to find Harry when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ginny said you wanted to talk to me," he said.

"That's right," she said.

There was a pause.

"Well?" he said.

"Oh, right," she said. "Well...I just...I mean...you see, the thing is—oh no!"

She saw Ron making his way over to them.

"Oh no," she said. "Here he comes!"

Harry followed her gaze.

"Who, Ron?" he said.

"Yes!" she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" he said with a somewhat knowing smile playing on his lips. "Surely anything you have to say to me you can say to Ron."

"No, I can't," she said, to worried to notice his smile or tone. "Come on, let's dance."

And for the second time that evening Harry was all but dragged onto the dance floor without a single say in the matter.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Hermione said putting her arms around his neck. "You see...I kind-of...I like Ron, okay?"

"Sure you do, he's one of you're best mates," Harry said smiling.

"No, I mean, I _like_ like him," she said.

"_Like_ like?" he repeated, feigning bemusement.

"Yea, like, _like_ like, as apposed to just like," she said.

"Like like, like, really like?" he said.

"No, _like_ like," she said irritably. "You know, like, when a boy _like_ likes a girl...?"

"But you're not a boy," he said.

"Look, I'm in love with Ron, all right?" she said.

"You don't say?" he said, smiling wider.

"Is it that obvious?" she said.

"Oh, most definitely," he said.

"Oh, Harry, I don't know what to do," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell him," she said. "Ginny thinks I should—"

"I feel the same way," he said firmly.

"You do?" she said.

"Yes," he said.

"So, you think we should be together?" she said.

"Absolutely," he said.

-:-

Ron moved as quickly as he could but before he could get over to Harry and Hermione they disappeared onto the dance floor and he lost sight of them. By the time he was able to find them it sounded as though he was too late.

"I feel the same way," Harry was saying.

_He really does like her back_, Ron thought.

"So, you think we should be together?" Hermione said.

"Absolutely," Harry said.

_Oh no, it's my worst nightmare! _Ron thought.

"So...I should tell Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yes, as soon as possible," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, I don't know..." she said.

"I do," he said.

"That's what Ginny said," she said irritably.

"Ginny was right," he said.

"Well, no matter what you two say, it's still my decision," she said.

_Why is this her decision? _Ron thought. _And why doesn't she want to tell me?_

"Yes, but if you make the wrong one Ginny and I will take matters into our own hands," Harry said.

_Well, at least _they_ have the decency not to keep it from me_, Ron thought

"Oh, please don't, can't just keep this between the three of us?" Hermione said.

_I can't believe it; I thought she was my friend!_ Ron thought.

"Hermione, he needs to know," Harry said.

"Oh, I think _need_ is a bit strong—"

"But accurate," he said.

_Yeah!_ Ron said. _Of course I need to know!_

"Oh, I don't know, Harry," Hermione said.

"Hermione, this is not time for secrets," he said. "With the war going on, there are no guarantees. You don't want to come out of this wishing you'd taken a chance, spoken what was on your mind, instead of keeping your feelings inside."

She sighed, "Oh, I suppose you're right."

"Good, now go tell him," he said.

"Can't we just wait until after this song?" she said, desperately. "It's my favorite."

"I don't really like it," he said.

"Please?" she said. "So I can...mentally prepare."

_Unbelievable_, Ron thought.

"The quicker you get it over with, the better," he said.

"Please, Harry, don't make me do this!" she said.

Ron had had enough at that point. He stormed away.

-:-

"Please, Harry, don't make me do this!" Hermione said.

"Well, I suppose I could tell him for you—"

"No!" she said.

He smiled, "Then get going, now!"

"Fine," she said and irritably and, taking a deep breath, went off to find Ron.

* * *

**AN: All that work and you can't even really tell can you? It's hardly any different then the other chapters. In fact, I think I like chapter two better. But I'm not then best critic when it comes to my own work. So, if you would be so kind, review, please!**

**NON-REVIEWERS, I USED TO BE ONE OF YOU! IF I CAN CHANGE, ANYONE CAN! ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU PLASE TAKE TWO SECONDS TO LEAVE ME A NUMBER BETWEEN ONE AND TEN! THAT'S ALL!**

**Of course if you _want_** **to leave more I'd be delighted, but any review that gives me any kind of idea of how I'm doing (which a number between one and ten does) is appreciated.**

**Thank you.**


	4. The Worst Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:**

**There once was a girl on fan fiction dot net,**

**Who owned zero best selling books, as of yet.**

**The enchanting and wonderful Potterverse,**

**Was definitely NOT in any way hers.**

**Sure, you could sue her,**

**And could even skewer,**

**Her poor little keyboard through.**

**But JK owns Harry,**

**And Granger's canaries,**

**So the joke would be on you!**

**AN: Chapter four! Read it! Enjoy it (I hope)! Review it, maybe? (Please?) And while we're on the subject I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: hpfan4evr, A. Lynn the Poet, ladyro7, ChocoholicMonkeyfish, Mary Sue I am not, Enchanted Princess Gal, Calvin the stupendos man, kiwiagogo, neo-maxi-zoon-dweebie, starrobfreak4, IHeartAllWeasleys, silverxdroplets, jessa-beth, rywhelan, she-who-must-not-be-named, Aracalien, Kwala and Teagan!

* * *

**

4.) The Worst Misunderstanding

Hermione looked everywhere for Ron but couldn't find him.

_Maybe I should just give up_, she thought.

She saw a head of red hair weaving through the crowd towards her. Unfortunately it wasn't Ron, and even more unfortunately, it was Ginny.

"Have you talked to Harry?" she said.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Have you talked to Ron?" Ginny said.

"I can't find him," Hermione said.

"Are you even trying?" Ginny said.

"Yes!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Come on, he has to be around here somewhere," Ginny said.

Ginny took her by the arm and dragged her laps around the reception in no apparent pattern until she eventually declared, "Well, he doesn't seem to be around here anywhere."

"You don't say?" Hermione said.

"We'll check for him outside—though, I don't know what he would be doing out there, darks all ready fallen and it's awfully cold out there for a summer's night—we'll also check back in the house, and maybe take a look at that clock, it might as well be useful as something other then a constant reminder of our desperate situation, and after that, if we still can't find him...well, we'll just have to look some more," Ginny said, and started to drag Hermione off again but she pulled away from her grasp.

"That's okay, Gin," she said. "I can find him myself, really."

"Do you promise that you really _will_ look for him?" Ginny said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"You better," Ginny said. "Because if you haven't found him and told him by tomorrow…I'm going to tell him myself!"

"You wouldn't!" Hermione said.

"If you tell him yourself then I won't have to," Ginny said.

"Merlin, Ginny!" Hermione said. "Trust me! And even if I don't tell him, it's _my_ decision, not yours! You can tell him yourself, but we're _supposed_ to be friends, and friends don't tell other friend's secrets."

"They do if it's for their friend's own good," Ginny said. "If you don't tell Ron you may regret it for the rest of your life."

"Yes, but it's my mistake to make," Hermione said. "It's not you're decision whether or not I talk to Ron, it's mine. Thank you for the advice and morbid warnings but this has to come from me. And if you do tell Ron, I'll lie and deny, and _then_, once I've convinced Ron I don't like him like that, I'll hex you into the next universe."

"But you are going to tell him, aren't you?" Ginny said.

"Yes, but what really matters is that _you_ aren't," Hermione said.

"Oh, fine," Ginny said.

"Okay, then," Hermione said and she went outside.

The night air enveloped every inch of her exposed skin, and she shuddered. Ginny wasn't kidding about it being cold for a summer night.

It didn't take long to find him, but he didn't exactly look the most approachable she'd ever seen him. She took a deep breath. "Ron?"

-:-

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a defeated looking Ginny.

"We really do just have to let them work it out for themselves, don't we?" she said.

"It's probably for the best," he said.

She sighed, "I suppose you're right."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he automatically put his arm around her.

"But, don't worry, they'll get it," he said. "It's like you said, you just have to believe that some people are meant to be."

-:-

Ron left the reception, and started walking. With each step he seemed to get angrier. Angry with Hermione for liking Harry...angry with Harry for liking Hermione back...angry with Hermione for trying so hard to get out of telling him...angry at himself for ever thinking, ever hoping, that Hermione actually felt the same way about him as he did about her. He walked around in a circle and eventually ended up right where he started but didn't stop, and started on the loop again.

It wasn't until much later that he was pulled out of thoughts by a timid, "Ron?"

He stopped, but didn't look back. He knew it was her.

"Yes, Hermione?" he said, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

"I-I kind-of need to talk to you," she said.

Suddenly he found that he didn't want to hear it. He had thought he wanted her to tell him, but the truth was what he really wanted was for her to tell him it was all a mistake, that she didn't like Harry...but she wasn't going to do that. He didn't want to hear her say she liked Harry, that he liked her back and that they were together now. He didn't want hear how happy she was about it, he didn't think he could stand to pretend he was happy for them. He didn't know what he might do if she asked for his blessing, he didn't think he could bare it...

"No, you don't," he said.

"What?" she said.

"You don't need to say anything, I know," he said.

"Y-You know?" she said.

"Yes, I heard you and Harry talking," he said.

"Y-You did?" she said.

"Yes," he said.

"Oh...w-well, what do you think about it?" she said.

_I think that it's the worst thing that's ever happened to me_, he thought. _But, I can't say that. I'll just have to pretend like I'm okay with it...but I won't be able stand them being all lovey-dovey around me, I'll go mad. But she wants to be with him, not me, and I can't ruin her chance to be happy._

"I don't care," he said.

"What do you mean you don't care?" she said.

"Just what I said," he said.

"That's _it_?" she said. "You just don't care? This doesn't emotionally affect you at _all_?"

_Why is that so hard for her to believe?_ He thought. _Unless...unless she knows I like her. Have I really been that obvious? Is that why she didn't want to tell me? Is that why everyone thought that she should be the one to tell me? What, did she think that I was going to cry, or something? I can't have her thinking I like her, even if I do...I mean, she likes Harry. She'll never like me; the sidekick never gets the girl._

"Really, Hermione, I don't care," he said. "Just don't start acting all mushy around me."

-:-

Hermione couldn't believe it. He didn't like her back, he didn't even care enough to try and let her down gently. Her vision clouded over with tears and fight as she tried to keep them back they poured out. She turned around and ran as fast and far as her legs could carry her. After running long enough the chill of the night air no longer bothered her, but she couldn't get rid of the cold inside.

-:-

Ron heard her hurried footsteps and turned around to see her running away.

_Probably off to tell Harry the good news_, he thought bitterly and continued walking.

* * *

**AN: Not the happiest chapter I know, there'll be more humor in the next chapter. Or things that are meant to be humorous but may be completely lame…**

**Nearly 1500 hits and only 20 reviews, some of them from the same people. Something is wrong with this picture. I can't help but think loads of people are hating it, maybe that's irrational, and maybe not, but I get nervous with all those hits and so few of them reviewing. All I need is a number between 1 and10 to let me know how I'm doing, if you're not quite sure what to rate itfeel free to add an "ish" to the end. I'm perfectly happy excepting a 4ish or6ish. I'm happy excepting any feedback. Please? I'd appreciate it so much!**

**Thank you.**


	5. Missing

**Disclaimer: JK owns the Potterverse, and it's made her filthy rich. I am far from rich. But money can't buy happiness. But I can tell you from person experience, lack of money can't buy it either.**

**AN: So many people reviewed the last chapter that I decided to post this one early. Many thanks: Kelly123, kahlua, MarauderAngel, ChocoholicMonkeyfish, Em3193, Snow Empress, frankenduck, jessa-beth, anonymous reviewer who didn't give themselves any name, SCMN, Sabe Arden, adrienne, beardie04, Dany Granger Weasley, A. Lynn the Poet, whatwouldhermioneandron do, Coconutgirl, SugarHighNutcase, Rain Wolf, potterluver, Aracalien, mclaughlin, Vogon Jelts, laura treewood, AshAna, maddie, psgirl, another anonymous reviewer who didn't give themselves any name, hanna, Roonil Weasley.**

**And a special thanks to T, who pointed out a mistake I made.**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**Okay, I feel foolish. Platonic doesn't mean "the perfect example of something." The main definition is when a boy and a girl love each other in a 'just friends' way, but there's a second one that means, roughly, something relating to Plato's philosophy. It was this definition that got me mixed up. You see, I was reading a book and one of the characters used Platonic to describe a college campus and this other character didn't know about the second definition so the first character said that it could also mean "the perfect example of something" and I got the plot bunny for this fic. I, however, couldn't find my dictionary to look up the exact definition so I just wrote the fic anyway, figuring it wouldn't matter if it was wrong because I never planned to post it. Then, a month later, my cousin read it and said it was really good and that I should post it and blah, blah, blah and so I did, completely forgetting to ever double check the definition. But, translated from dictionary speak, the second definition basically means something _Plato_ would think is the perfect example of something, or something that goes with Plato's philosophy, like how he thought what we now call Platonic love was the perfect love. Get it? So it doesn't exactly fit into my story, but I figure if other people can say stuff like "for the purpose of this story let's say Hermione's father is really Lord Voldemort" then I can say, for the purpose of this story let's say Platonic means what I thought it meant when I wrote this. Okay? I'm sorry if I caused anyone any confusion.**

**Yikes, long Author's note…**

* * *

5.) Missing 

Hermione kept running, not knowing where she was going. Her legs felt as though they were burning but she didn't stop. Not until she crashed into something, that is.

-:-

Ginny went outside. She was sick of people coming up to her telling her how _adorable_ she looked in her flower girl dress, and even more sick of watching Harry fighting so hard not to laugh that he looked as though he was about to be sick himself. After the topic of Ron and Hermione was done things had begun to get awkward between them, it was hard to forget that the person you were talking to was someone whom you were in love with but couldn't be with when you happened to be at a wedding reception surrounded by happy couples. She knew that it would be hard waiting for him when he left, not knowing day to day whether he was safe and unhurt, or whether or not he was even alive, she was expecting that. She hadn't expected, however, how hard it would be to wait for him when he was standing three feet in front of her. She continued to ponder that thought until something—or someone, rather—crashed into her.

"Hey, watch where you're—Hermione?"

She recognized the bushy hair, though she couldn't see her face. Then Hermione looked up and the moonlight illuminated the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Hermione, what happened?" she asked.

-:-

It was too awful; she couldn't say it, not even to Ginny. She got up and kept running, ignoring Ginny calling after her.

-:-

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny called.

She tried to run after but in her dress it was almost impossible, and before long Hermione has disappeared from view, off to who knows where. She swore loudly.

"What, stars too bright for you?"

She turned around to see Ron standing, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Have you talked to Hermione at all?" she asked.

His face darkened, "Oh, I talked to her, all right."

"What did—?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said and stalked off.

She stood bewildered for a moment then scowled and went back to the reception. She looked around until she saw a familiar head of messy black hair. Ignoring the fact that he was all ready talking to Charlie, she yanked Harry around to face her and said, "_You_, Mr. Potter, were wrong, wrong, _wrong_."

Charlie slipped away, he'd only seen Ginny so angry a hand full of times, and each one ended with someone getting bat-bogey hexed.

"About what?" Harry said.

"They can't work it out on there own!" she said. "They've all ready messed it up!"

"What?" he said. "What happened?"

"Well…I'm not exactly sure," she said and seemed to deflate slightly, but she immediately recovered and said, "But _you_ are going to help me fix it!"

-:-

Hermione ran until she finally collapsed into a sobbing heap onto the ground.

-:-

"Ron!"

He turned around to see Ginny running towards him, using one hand to wrestle the bottom of her dress out of the way of her feet, and the other to tow Harry behind her. In moments she had caught up with him and stopped, causing Harry to fling forward before he was able to steady himself.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Ginny said.

Ron looked from Ginny's face to Harry's, mildly surprised.

"Have you?" he said.

"Maybe," Harry said. "I wouldn't know, all the places went by in a blur, that tends to happen when she's in control."

He pointed to Ginny who slapped his hand away, "It's rude to point!"

Ron gulped, he'd only seen Ginny this angry a hand full of times, and each one ended with someone getting bat-bogey hexed.

"Anyway," she continued, turning her angry gaze to Ron, who couldn't stop an apprehensive shudder. "What did you say to Hermione?"

Suddenly Ron wasn't remotely frightened any more, all the anger that he'd been feeling at Hermione and Harry and the world came bubbling back to the surface.

_What did _I _say to _her? He thought. _She ripped my heart out and stomped on it! _I_ was the one pretending to be okay with it, _I _was the one putting her feelings before my own, and _they're _mad at_ me?

"I didn't say anything to her!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean you didn't say anything to her?" she said. "Then how come—?"

"You know what, I all ready have enough to deal with right now, and I don't need to defend myself to you!" he shouted and stormed off.

-:-

"Well, that could have gone better," Harry said.

"We have to find them!" Ginny said.

"Do you really thing that's a good idea?" he said. "Maybe we should just let them work it out—"

"We all ready tried that, and look what happened!" she said.

"But we don't even _know_ what happened," he said.

"Oh, we can't let mere technicalities stop us, come on!" she said and dragged him off again.

-:-

"How long have we been looking?" Ginny asked.

"A long time," Harry answered.

"Maybe we can go back to the reception and tell everyone their missing—"

"_No_," he said. "Everyone would worry and think they'd been kidnapped by Death Eaters or something. They'll turn up eventually. Let's just head back."

"We can't give up!" she said. "They need to get together! They're the Platonic couple!"

"Platonic?" he said. "Isn't that when a two people are just friends? How is their relationship Platonic?"

"Platonic also means the perfect example of something," she said.

She sighed inwardly,but refused to outwardly admit defeat. But what could they do now? They could go back to the reception…but then what? Just stew there resenting all the happy couples laughing and smiling, blissfully unaware that there are two people very much in love wandering around outside that may not get a chance to find out their feelings are returned before it's too late? Unaware that there are two people very much in love among them, who can't be together because one of them just _had_ to be the stinking Chosen One? No, there had to be something else they could do, there just _had_ to be…

"Oh," he said. "Look, Gin, standing out here in the freezing cold isn't doing anyone any good. Let's just go back to the reception and wait. They have to come back some time, and when they do we can…take appropriate action."

"We can lock them in a broom cupboard!" she said.

"I don't know if that's such a—"

"It's brilliant!" she said. "Great idea, Harry!"

"I didn't—"

"Come on, let's get it ready!" she said and dragged him off again.

* * *

**AN: Okay, you all know the drill; this is the part where I ask reviews saying how all I really need is a number between 1 and 10 to let me know how I'm doing, and you don't have to write anything else if you don't want to, but this time I have more to say. First of all, I posted this chapter early because of all the reviews I got last time, so now you know how to make me update ;) Secondly, I'm going away Thursday-Monday and probably won't have access to the internet, so if you don't want to have to wait until Tuesday or Wednesday (or even Thursday or Friday, depending on my schedule) for the next chapter you'd better load on the reviews. However, the next chapter will be pretty long and the FINAL chapter, so maybe I should make you all wait a little extra time…The power is in your hands. Review, please! If you don't I'll think get worried and start to think that this chapter was probably awful. I tend to be really self conscious and self critical of my work, to the point of being irrational. Strangely enough though, criticism helps almost as much as praise. Maybe I'm just always irrational.**

**Long author's notes seem to be my thing today. Thank you for reading and please review (the fic, not the author's note, LOL, though you can review that, too, if you really want…)**


	6. Understanding

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the goddess who created the Potterverse and gave us the free will to use her play things however we choose. I am but a meaningless bug on the windshield of her power. If you have to sue me don't do it because I'm on the windshield, do it because I've probably emotionally scarred you with my bizarre and random metaphors.**

**AN: The last chapter. Wow. Originally it was going to be two chapters but it didn't work very well so I combined them and shortened it a bit. It's still longer then all the other chapters, though…anyway, thanks to: The Steppy One, SugarHighNutcase, bookluver123, beardie04, pinkpygmypuff, ChocoholicMonkeyfish, Roonil Weasley, adrienne, Kwala, mclaughin, Krissy-Jane, Em3191, Sabe Arden, Tilly, Kelly123 and Snow Empress for reviewing the last chapter! It means a lot!

* * *

**

6.) Understanding

Ron heard something behind him. He looked back to see Ginny with Harry in tow again. He groaned and got behind a nearby bush hoping they hadn't seen him. They stopped mere feet away.

"How long have we been looking?" Ginny asked.

"A long time," Harry answered.

"Maybe we can go back to the reception and tell everyone their missing—"

"_No_," he said. "Everyone would worry and think they'd been kidnapped by Death Eaters or something. They'll turn up eventually. Let's just head back."

"We can't give up!" she said. "They need to get together! They're the Platonic couple!"

"Platonic?" he said. "Isn't that when two people are just friends? How is their relationship Platonic?"

"Platonic can also means the perfect example of something," Ginny said.

_WHAT?_ Ron thought. _So…when Hermione said that her and Harry's relationship wasn't Platonic…what did she say? She said it wasn't Platonic and it wasn't perfect because of the war…how it _wasn't perfect_, duh! But Harry said…when they were dancing…what was it? He said he felt the same way. HARRY CAN'T LIKE ME TOO? But I didn't hear anything before that so he could have been saying it about anything…if Hermione really does like me...then I've made a huge mistake! She'll probably never speak to me again…I have to find her._

"Oh," Harry said. "Look, Gin, standing out here in the freezing cold isn't doing anyone any good. Let's just go back to the reception and wait. They have to come back some time, and when they do we can…take appropriate action."

"We can lock them in a broom cupboard!" Ginny said.

"I don't know if that's such a—"

"It's brilliant!" she said. "Great idea, Harry!"

"I didn't—"

"Come on, let's get it ready!" she said and dragged him off again.

Ron came out, _Now to find Hermione._

He ran back to the house and got his broom. He took off and circled the air, looking for any sign of Hermione…

-:-

Hermione wasn't sure how long she was crying before she heard a voice say, "Hermione?"

"What do you want?" she spat, without looking up.

"Oh, Hermione…" Ron said and crouched down next to her.

"I don't need your pity, Ron," she said, turning her back to him.

"No, Hermione, you don't understand—"

"Ron, you've made you're meaning loud and clear, now _leave_!" she said.

"But, Hermione—"

"I said _leave_, Ron," she said.

"Hermione, if you just listen—"

"No, Ron!" she said.

The tears were falling thicker then ever. She didn't want to hear that he didn't like her back, no matter how nicely he put it, or how much he apologized; she didn't want anything more to do with Ronald Weasley whatsoever.

"Hermi—"

"Just leave," she said.

"I—"

"_Please_."

-:-

Ron was getting frustrated. She wouldn't even let him get a word in! How was he supposed to explain?

_Maybe if I shout 'I like you' really fast_ _she won't have a chance to interrupt, _he thought. _But what if she thinks I mean like, like, _like_, rather then like, like, _like_ like? I'm confusing _myself_ just _thinking_ about it…I could shout I love her…do I love her? I think I do…bloody hell, I love Hermione!_

-:-

He had gotten quiet, but he wasn't leaving. Merlin, how embarrassing, him seeing her crying over him like this…

"Look, Ron," Hermione said. "I'll be just _fine_, don't flatter yourself and think that I can't live without you, or something. Though, honestly, I'm pretty angry with the way you handled this. I know you don't like me that way but I thought you at least _cared_, you could've _tried_ to let me down nicely. If this is the real you I don't know why I ever liked you in the first place."

He still didn't leave, she began to get irritated.

-:-

_How _dare_ she? _Ron thought. _How could she really think I was like that? How could she ever think I didn't care about her? I'm bloody in love with her! Doesn't she get it?_

"Ron, just leave all ready!" she said.

"No," he said and spun her around.

She glared at him and he glared back. Then he kissed her.

It started out hard, as though he was trying to prove the intensity of his feelings by pressing his lips as firmly to hers has possible, but then, when she began to kiss back, all the ferocity melted away, and the kiss became more tender. He brought one hand up to support her head and the other to the small of her back, pulling her closer, pressing her against him...

-:-

He kissed her.

At first it was hard, but then she began to kiss back and he became gentler, his lips massaged hers…caressed hers…he used one hand to support her head and the other he brought around to the small of her back, and pressed her against him. And then she was lying back on the grass and he was on top of her, but she but she was glad for she felt she might float away of he wasn't. Then a thought occurred to her that brought her crashing back to reality, _Why is he kissing me?_

She broke the kiss and rolled out from under him, her mind going a thousand miles per second.

_But he doesn't like me, he's made that horribly clear_, she thought. _So what was that kiss for? What if...what if he didn't mean it? What if it's all some horrible joke? No, he wouldn't be that mean...but a few hours ago I wouldn't have thought he'd be as mean as he was when he rejected me...but what if _that's _what that kiss was about, him feeling guilty for how he acted? Just him feeling sorry for me? Or...what if he decided that since I like him he might as well get a few good snogs out of it? He wouldn't do that…would he? Or what if the kiss was just some kind-of huge mistake? What if he never meant to do it at all? Oh, this will probably ruin everything! We'll never be able to save our friendship, now...how will we ever be able to pull it together to hunt for Horcruxes? What was I thinking putting our friendship on the line at such a crucial time? We can't stop being friends now; it'll ruin everything...but, what if that's what the kiss was about? Him trying to repair our relationship by kissing me, even though he doesn't like me that way, because he thought it was the only way to fix everything? What if he only kissed me since it's necessary our relationship make it through this? _

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Look, Ron, if you didn't mean that kiss, just now—"

"I meant it!" he said.

"It's fine if you didn't, if you don't like me like that we can just be friends—"

"I do like you like that!" he said.

"You don't have to pretend—"

"Ah, bloody hell, Hermione!" he said, causing her to look at him. "Just listen for one second! I _do _like you like that, but earlier I was walking by Ginny's room and I heard you say that you and Harry's relationship wasn't Platonic so I thought you like him. Then I heard Harry and Ginny talking and they said that they were just friends and Ginny told him that he should go talk to you so I thought that he liked _you_. Then I heard you and him talking, and I heard him say he felt the same way, but I didn't hear what he felt the same way about so I assumed he meant that he liked you too, so I thought you were together. Then when you came out to talk to me I thought you were going to tell me that you two had gotten together and when you asked whether if it emotionally effected me I thought you thought _I_ liked you, which I do, but I didn't want you to know, since I thought you liked Harry, so I said I didn't care. But, _then_ I heard Harry and Ginny talking, and they said all this stuff about how we should get together and Ginny said we were the Platonic couple and Harry didn't know it's second meaning so she explained and I figured everything out and came to find you."

"Er...huh?" Hermione said.

Ron put his head in his hands.

"So...wait...you thought I liked Harry?" Hermione said.

Ron's head shot up, "Yes!"

"So...when you said not to act mushy around you...?"

"I meant I didn't want you and _Harry_ to act mushy around me," he said.

"So...you do like me?" she said.

"I love you!" he cried, then blushed crimson when he realized what he'd said.

"I love you too," she said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah," she said, also blushing.

"So...will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, reddening further.

"Yes!" she said.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

It started out slow, but quickly became more heated and passionate. But, once again, Hermione broke away after a few minutes.

"They're probably wondering where we are," she said.

"We'll go back eventually," he said leaning towards her again.

She pulled back, "Who knows what time it is?"

"Night time," he said, leaning forward once more.

"We really should head back," she said.

"Do we have to go back to the reception?" he groaned.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of going back to the reception," she said. "I was thinking more of the nice cozy fire at the burrow, and that nice comfy couch..."

"You're right, we should head back," he said.

-:-

"Is that a bird?" Ginny said pointing to something in the sky. "Or one of those muggle flying machines? A plane?"

"Maybe it's superman," Harry said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Never mind," he said.

The thing got closer, and closer...

"I don't believe it!" Ginny said. "It's Ron and Hermione!"

Ron and Hermione landed and got off Ron's broom.

"You two make up, then?" Harry said smiling.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Well...I'll go put my broom upstairs," Ron said and started toward the house.

"I'll...help," Hermione said and hurried after him.

"Ron, Hermione, wait, don't—"

_CRASH! BOOM! SLAM! THUMP! CA-CHING! VROOM! BAM! SPLAT!_

-:-

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ron said.

"Where are we?"

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say we're in a broom cupboard."

END

* * *

**AN: My first ever chapter ficis over...I'm going to miss it. Maybe I'll write another one. **

**REVIEW, PLEASE! Any feedback is appreciated! If you want, just leave a number between 1 and 10, it'll be quick and painless and I will be so grateful!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
